Queen bee
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Set before Total Drama. Heather is tired of being the one who is overlooked and mistreated, and snaps. She is going to be the one in control, whether others like it or not.


**I don't own total drama.**

**Note: This is supposed to be set before total drama, and before Heather became the evil, selfish (and pure awesome) person she is now. It's just a short, Heather-centric thing I wrote late at night. I was thinking about Heather, and how she must have had stuff going on in her life to make her act the way she does. It seems like her parents aren't particularly good (I mean, who gives shock treatment to a child?) and apparently she used to be bullied or something when she was younger, so I thought that maybe she just snapped one day or something...**

* * *

She was falling apart. Heather knew it, and yet there was nothing she could do to prevent it. The feeling of complete defeat had been rising in her for months now, and she had lost the will to battle it. Now, she was just letting it take over.

She was just a frail, teenage girl. People always seemed to treat her as though her feelings were inconsequential, worthless. She was always the one turned down, by her peers and her own family. Her siblings, spoiled and pretentious, acted like she was a servant or distant relation rather than a sister- they were cold and unsympathetic towards her. Her parents were even more distant, the only genuine emotions they showed towards her being when they were angry, in which case she became their emotional outlet, always standing meekly while they hurled the full force of their fury at her, sending verbal daggers her way. Any other time, it was just plastic smiles and false compliments, transparent and sickening. Heather never stood up to her family, never dared tell them how she felt. She knew they would either mock her, grow angry, or just ignore her the way they always did. The ignoring was usually the worst of all; while being ridiculed or shouted at was hurtful, somehow it seemed to sting Heather even more when they just brushed her aside like something not worth consideration.

All her life, this had been building up inside her. Now, the feeling of utter despair had culminated, and Heather was breaking down. What was it about her that made her so easily targeted but at the same time so easily overlooked? What had she done to warrant the ways others treated her? She had never done anything, anything but exist, which somehow seemed to be cause enough for others to treat her in an almost subhuman fashion. And she had always just laid down and taken it, learning the hard way that replying never did any good. She was a doormat, someone whose only purpose in life was to be walked all over.

Well, not any more.

Heather wasn't sure what exact event had driven her to it, but suddenly she had snapped. After sitting and weighing up her options, the teenager had decided that instead of taking the usual path of sitting it out and hoping that for once someone would finally acknowledge her as a human being, she was going to do something about it. Heather had been tempted to opt for her usual path of staying in the background to hide from those who hurt her, she would step out into the foreground instead and make them all pay.

She wasn't going to be the girl who took everything the hand of fate dealt her with a grain of salt any more. She was tired of being the one who tried to hide her face to avoid being mocked, the least favourite, the forgettable one. She was tired of spending hours fighting tears at another rejection from someone who deemed her not good enough, or poking at the bruises that were blossoming on her skin from her father's sudden outbursts and wondering what she had done to deserve this thoughtless, uncaring treatment from others. Heather felt her whole body stiffen, face hardening into a cold and emotionless mask. She was not going to be that girl any more. From now on, she decided bitterly, she was going to be the one in control; the one with the power. She was never going to step down and let people around her have the glory- she was stepping up now, and was going to seize as much opportunity as she could. It would be hard at first, but Heather vowed that when she new walked into school her head would be held high, and anyone who tried to cross her would regret it.

The forgettable, lonely doormat was gone. In her place was a new, hardened Heather. She was going to be the one with the power now, the ruler of them all. The Queen Bee. And anyone who had ever told her or treated her like she was worthless and pathetic would have to eat their words.


End file.
